Guilty Pleasures
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel bit down into the chocolate, felt the silky feel of it settle over his tongue and he closed his eyes at the burst of flavor flooding his senses, travelling down his throat, settling in his stomach. Rated M for adult content Dean/Castiel


DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. If I did, I would keep them very busy indeed ...

******************************************************************************************

Castiel bit down into the chocolate, felt the silky feel of it settle over his tongue and he closed his eyes at the burst of flavor flooding his senses, travelling down his throat, settling in his stomach. He chewed slowly, felt the chocolate crack and snap beneath his teeth, releasing burst after burst of sugary sweetness deep into his mouth, over his tongue, down his throat. He groaned loudly, tongue licking out over his ripe, full lips, licking every last trace of chocolate from them as he continued to chew. He swallowed, groaned again, louder this time, before he took another bite of chocolate from the bar he held between eager fingers.

His eyes opened, vague, pleasured noises falling out of chocolate crammed mouth as he stared at Dean sitting next to him. The hunter's mouth was hanging open, throat working convulsively as he watched the almost orgasmic angel, breath coming hard and fast from his parted lips. Dean hadn't expected Castiel to take the chocolate when he offered it to him, let alone have a full blown orgasm while eating it. His breath caught in his throat, eyes locked onto Castiel's, lust shared mirrored in Castiel's eyes as much as it was in Dean's own.

Castiel chewed slower, pointedly, his lips pushing out and pouting , with every chew he made, every pleasured groan and moan, arousal stirring his cock to life, pressing it firmly against the sturdy material of his pants. He could see what his actions were doing to Dean, accentuated every moan and groan, every pout, every chew, and he smelt the heady scent of arousal coming from Dean growing stronger. He threw his head back, started to rub his cock through his pants, chocolate now forgotten as he started to pleasure himself, sugar fuelled lust arching through his body, made him momentarily forget Dean in the fire and glow of pleasure coursing through him.

Dean watched in growing rapt attention, fascination, lust rising in the pit of his stomach, settling through him, pushing down through him until his cock stiffened against the heavy material of his jeans. The erection barely registered; his attention was far too taken up by the angel pleasuring himself in front of him. Castiel's breath was dragging in his throat, as his hips started rising from the bed, thrusting hard into his own hand. The angel's pleasured cries overtook his breathy moans, lips stretched into an almost perfect "o" the closer he came to orgasm, eyelids fluttering against deceptively fragile cheeks.

Dean loosened his belt buckle, pulled his belt open, his zipper down, palmed his cock gently through his boxers, eyes glued to the sight Castiel made, tongue licking out over suddenly too dry lips, throat swallowing harder in an effort to make his throat less dry. He slowly eased his hand into his boxers, wrapped his fingers around his cock, before he started stroking his own arousal firmly, eagerly, never taking his eyes from the angel for one instant.

Castiel's eyes slowly opened, looked lazy, distant, not quite focussing on anything in the room, settling upon the ceiling to stare blindly at the cracked plaster above them. His cries grew louder, louder, louder still, more desperate, pleading, pleasured until he came, released himself into his boxers in thick strands, shudders working solidly through his body. Dean continued to stroke himself, picked up the pace until he was almost frantic, wanted to come, couldn't come, didn't come until Castiel's mouth was wrapped firmly, unexpectedly, sensuously around his straining erection. Dean sighed in relief, want, need, cried out in sudden pleasure, leant back upon his elbows, and watched the almost obscene sight of Castiel's dark haired head bobbing between his legs.

He turned his head to stare up at the ceiling, closed his eyes, mouth slack, feeling nothing but Castiel's perfect wet mouth suckling his shaft, hot tongue pressing and laving at the sensitive skin of his head, throat taking him in deep on every other sweep and pass. The hunter groaned, fucked his cock hard into Castiel's mouth, laced his fingers through Castiel's dark hair to press him closer into his body. Dean could feel his orgasm blossoming in his abdomen, tried to hold back, to relish it a little longer, could hold onto it no more when Castiel took him in deeper and swallowed convulsively around his head.

Dean's hips lifted from the bed, fucked hard into Castiel's wet mouth, screamed as he spurted his come down Castiel's throat, body shaking as he orgasmed in his sweet release. His fingers dug into Castiel's shoulder, twisted, produced a whimper of pain from the angel's lips, large trusting blue eyes upturned to Dean's pleasured green ones. Castiel's lips were parted, his pupils blown wide with lust, his lips shining with Dean's release, his chest heaving in sudden bursts of gasping breath.

The hunter slid off the side of the bed, brought his body closer to Castiel's , pressed urgent, hungry lips to Castiel's soft, responsive mouth, and kissed him, open mouthed, wet, quick, urgent, less than perfect but filled with emotion. The hunter could taste Castiel himself in that kiss, could taste himself on Castiel's tongue, could taste the remainder of the now abandoned chocolate still laying on the bed. Dean's hand snaked down, unzipped Castiel's zipper with one hand, eased his already erect cock from his boxers, before the hunter kicked his own jeans off and away.

He broke the kiss, straddled Castiel's lap, used the still sticky come to lubricate the angel's cock, made Castiel whimper with need as his hand enclosed his straining engorged flesh. Dean spat onto his hand, spat again, reached round and pressed a finger gently inside his own hole, pressed in against the initial resistance, a desperate cry falling from parted lips as his own finger breached his hole, muscles clenching tight. He withdrew, pushed back in again, repeated the gesture several times, imagining it was Castiel himself inside him, and he cried out repeatedly for Castiel, rocking into his own hand, into the angel's body. Castiel watched him, breath gasping in his chest his throat, eyes wide, hungry, as he watched Dean push another finger inside himself, stretching the muscles still further.

Slowly, Dean withdrew his fingers, moaned out Castiel's name, before he settled himself over Castiel's cock, and pressed down upon the head. He cried out when he felt Castiel breach him, the angel's hips lifting slightly to further drive his cock inside him, jaw clenched in effort as he felt the resistance. Castiel's head lolled back when he was fully sheathed inside the hunter, Dean's tight heat enclosing his arousal, pressing against his balls with gentle pressure. His hands clenched, flexed, clenched again, a strangled cry working from between taut lips as Dean lifted himself from Castiel's member, rammed down, and a cry tore wildly from the angel's throat once again.

"You feel so good," he moaned, body shaking as his hips lifted, fucked his cock inside Dean hard, met Dean thrust for thrust, moan for moan, hips rocking solidly against the other as his hand supported Dean's weight upon him.

"So do you," Dean murmured back, too distracted to form a proper answer, too intent on pleasuring Castiel, on Castiel pleasuring him to say more than that.

Dean fucked himself onto Castiel's cock, rocked against him, furiously, enjoyed the feel of Castiel's member sheathed tight and full inside him, filling him up and pleasuring him with every sweep and pass and thrust. He cried out when Castiel changed the angle slightly, his cock head hitting Dean's prostate, rubbing across it, made Dean cry out ceaselessly, for Castiel, declarations of love, of lust filling the air around them, as Dean's hands fluttered against the angel's chest uselessly the closer he came to climax.

His cock was painful in its hardness, and he reached down, gripped it firmly in one hand, before he started pumping his fingers furiously over his aching member, half scream tearing from his throat as he pleasured himself in time to Castiel fucking into him.

His body, his hips suddenly stuttered, and he climaxed, released his come in hot, sticky spurts over Castiel's shirt, a great cry falling from his lips as intense pleasure rolled through him. His muscles clenched around Castiel, his hole narrowing, gripped Castiel's arousal in its velvet warmth, until Castiel came, filled Dean with his hot release with a scream of Dean's name.

Both rocked against the other, riding out the last of their orgasm by fucking into each other hard, until their bodies slowly stopped, breathing laboured, mouths hanging open in pleasured gasps and murmurs of each other's name as their hands caressed each other's bodies lovingly, wondrously, eyes travelling hungrily over each other's bodies, as their breathing carefully slowed, matched each other breath for sated breath.

Dean leant in closer, stole a kiss from Castiel's silky soft lips, moaned into the angel's mouth at the contact, received a gentler moan in return, as Castiel wrapped his arms around the hunter's body, possessively, protectively, rubbing gently at his back through his sweat soaked t shirt. Tongues fucked and danced against one another, as they kissed, moans filling the air around them accompanied by desperate kissing noises.

Finally, finally, they pulled apart, gasping for breath, re-learned how to breathe, as Dean settled in closer to Castiel.

"More chocolate, Cas?" he asked, a small burst of laughter rumbling through him and into the angel.

Castiel smiled, nodded his slow, enigmatic nod of assent before he smiled again.

"Chocolate's okay, isn't it?" he asked, shrugging slightly, with an amused light trapped deep within his gaze, as he tried not to smile at Dean's small frown.

"I think it's more than okay, Cas, if the sex is that good after eating it," Dean commented, pushing Castiel away and surprising the angel into a rare laugh.

"I think I like chocolate," Castiel stated, and made Dean laugh.

"Yeah, I think I like it too, Cas," Dean laughed, as he popped a small square into the angel's laughing mouth.

Castiel bit down into the chocolate, felt the silky feel of it settle over his tongue once more and he closed his eyes at the burst of flavor flooding his senses, travelling down his throat, settling in his stomach ...

-fini-


End file.
